Email me
by green-potted-plant
Summary: Rogue/Remy romance, (no DoR storyline) please read and review!!! :)


DISCLAIMER- I don't anything!!! I'm not exactly sure who it all belongs to but its not me, so I cant be sued or held liable for any thing in this story! :p  
  
NB. Anything with ~~ around it means that it is an email.  
  
Email me  
  
Remy sighed as he sat down in front of his computer. He was bored, and lonely, it had been weeks since he had spoken to any one other than his brother and parents. Switching on the Internet he closed his eyes and clicked on the mailbox icon. Three weeks ago he had taken out a personal ad on a chat sight for a 'pen friend.' So far no one had bothered responding. At the beep indicating he had an e-mail his eyes snapped open, clicking on another icon he read the message.  
  
~Ok, so believe it or not I've never e-mailed a complete stranger before. I'm Rogue, I'm sixteen and I live up North, but I can't tell you where exactly, (house rules.) At the moment I'm in high school, I live in a house for young people, I'm an orphan but most of the other kids do have family but are just boarding here for a while. I'm into heavy metal and rock music, what types of music do you like? Any way I'm not going to write too much, just in case you decide not to e- mail me back!~ * * *  
  
~Hey Rogue, thanks for your e-mail, I was starting to think I'd never get a reply! I'm sixteen to, I don't go to school, my parents insist on home schooling my little brother and me. I live in New Orleans but house rules apply here as well cos I can't tell you where exactly. Musically I'm into Rock as well, and I can't stand Dance! If you don't mind me asking you, why were you looking on the Internet for someone to write to when you have a whole house full of people to talk to? Not that I mind of course, I'm glad to have someone to talk to. Any way e-mail me back. Remy.~  
  
Rogue smiled as she read the message, she hadn't thought that he would actually get a response. She had chosen to e-mail Remy rather than anyone else, because he seemed to find making friends just as 'easy' as she did, his ad didn't seem to give away to much information, just like she wouldn't. Smiling, Rogue began to type another e-mail.  
  
* * *  
  
~Remy. Course I don't mind you asking. The truth is that at school I feel like I'm different from other people and that they all judge me before they know me. I find it really difficult making new friends. At home, I can connect with the other kids but I still feel like I can't tell them everything, it's a mad house over here. I guess I was looking for someone that at the end of the day I could just write to and have a 'normal' conversation with. Do you think I'm a freak?~  
  
* * *  
  
~'Normal'? How am I not 'normal'? No, you're not a freak. I know how you feel, when I used to go to school I had real trouble fitting in. It must be good to have a house full of people your own age to talk to, I'm stuck at home all day with my little brother who is four years younger than me, so we really can't talk about that much. So, do you have a close group of friends? Do you have a boyfriend?~  
  
* * *  
  
~Remy. Yeah, I have a group of friends, there's six of us; Jean, Kitty, Scott, Kurt, Evan and me. And no I don't have a boyfriend at the moment. What about you, do you have a girlfriend? What about close friends? I can't believe that you don't have anyone your own age to talk to. How comes your parents home school you any way?~  
  
* * *  
  
~No, in all honesty I don't really have any friends, except you of course. I'm home schooled cos I had some trouble in the last school that I went to. Anyway, I'm going back to school soon, my family and I are moving up North. Actually, this is the last time I'm gonna be able to e-mail you for a while cos I have to pack up the computer.~  
  
Rogue finished reading the email and sighed, glancing at the screen as she heard another beep she saw a message appear informing her that Remy was online now. Smiling she clicked on M.S.N messenger and began 'talking' to him.  
  
~ Hey I'm online now! Where 'roughly' are you moving? I thought that house rules, meant we're not allowed to say?  
  
Oh go on! Roughly, Northeast, or North-west?  
  
Northeast. How about you, East or West?  
  
I live in the Northeast to. How come you're moving?  
  
My dad got a new job; we have to move straight away. Perhaps we'll meet.  
  
Maybe, would it be breaking 'house rules' if I asked what letter the city you're moving to begins with?  
  
No it wouldn't. It starts with a.drum role.B! How about yours?  
  
Mine starts with a B to! Does yours have eight letters?  
  
Yes! Ok, now I have to ask, do you live in Bayville?  
  
I don't believe this! Yes! Are you going to go to Bayville high?  
  
Yes! I take it that's where you go? We'll definitely see each other then! I'm looking forward to it. Anyway I have to go now, but I'll see you soon!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Remy LaBeau stepped out of the principle's office. The corridor's of Bayville high were eerily quiet, but that wouldn't last long, third lesson was about to end.  
  
He studied the piece of paper in his hand, his timetable, he had no idea where he was going for lesson four. Sighing he leant on some lockers, it would probably be easier if he waited for the students to leave third lesson, then he could ask one of them where he was meant to be going.  
  
Remy had forgotten how big schools were, he was starting to doubt that he would ever find his Rogue. His parent's were wrong, so some people had freaked out about his.abilities, but Rogue wasn't like that, he could tell. If anyone was going to accept him it was going to be her.  
  
The lesson bell sounded, making him jump. He stood up straight, searching for someone to ask about his timetable. Within seconds the corridor was seething with dozens of students.  
  
"Excuse me, I." Remy sighed again as the students ignored him and pushed passed. He was going to have to wait and go ask a teacher for directions, how embarrassing, a great start to his new school.  
  
Pushing his way through the now thinning crowds he headed towards an empty classroom where the teacher was still in there. As he walked he knocked into someone and they both fell to the floor.  
  
Looking up he saw a girl about his age with auburn hair with two white streaks, framing her face. She had deep chocolate drown eyes and looked gorgeous, even though she seemed annoyed with him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm lost.new here." Despite herself Rogue looked up at the stranger in front of her, leaning forward she began picking up her books which were scattered all over the now empty corridors floor.  
  
Rogue's frown faded slightly as she looked at him, he was tall, and dark, a bit unshaven with slightly long brown hair. He was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, and loose, casual clothing.  
  
Remy leant forward and started picking up some of books and papers. They both stood up and he handed her the pile of paper he had collected.  
  
"Thanks," Rogue said as she flashed the attractive stranger a slight smile. Encouraged, Remy offered her his hand, she eyed him warily and he introduced himself. "Like I said I'm new here. Name's, Remy LaBeau.What?"  
  
He asked at the confused expression on her face.  
  
Rogue starred at the boy in complete shock, This was Remy as in Internet Remy? She'd hoped he'd be good looking but she had no idea... A massive smile broke out on her face.  
  
Shifting all her books over to one arm she offered him her hand. He shook it and she laughed slightly.  
  
"Ah don't believe this." she said softly, and at his questioning look she continued. "Remy, ahm Rogue!" She laughed more at his shocked expression.  
  
"Wow..I. what were the chances that I'd trip you up?" He said with a grin. She grinned to but it faded when she saw the time, "Damn, Ahm late for chemistry!"  
  
Remy looked up, "I got a feelin my punctuality isn't going ta impress de teachers either." Rogue smiled as she began walking towards her next class. "What have ya got next anyway?" Looking down at this timetable he said, "Um, Physics.I think."  
  
"Here, let me." Rogue took the piece of paper and studied it. She nodded, they continued walking together, until she stopped and said. "This is you." "Tanks.uh, Rouge, perhaps we'll meet up later?" He said hopefully, he wasn't disappointed. "Sure, do ya know where the cafeteria is?" When he shook his head, she continued. "Okay, Ah'll meet ya here straight after this lesson an' we can go get lunch together."  
  
Remy smiled as Rogue waved goodbye and disappeared around the corner. Opening the door to his physics class, he smiled; he had a feeling that his stay at Bayville was going to be a good one.  
  
* * *  
  
Remy LaBeau looked around the now empty corridor, lunch had started ten minutes ago and Rogue hadn't shown up yet. Maybe she'd forgotten about him, he knew she wouldn't stand him up, she wasn't like that. He shook his head slightly, he had only met her half an hour ago and he already thought he knew her.  
  
He looked up and smiled as she appeared around the corner. "Hey, sorry bout that. Miss Brown wasn't to pleased about ma being late ta class."  
  
Remy smiled sheepishly as he watched Rogue throw her books into her locker, "Sorry."  
  
"Nah, don't worry bout it, Ah didn't get in any real trouble. Come on lets eat!"  
  
* * *  
  
Rogue began getting out all the books that she'd need for homework from her locker. She smiled as, out of the corner of her eye she saw Remy heading over in her general direction.  
  
"Hey," she looked up at him. "Hi." They stood in silence for a while until he said, "Um, Rogue I was wondering if."  
  
"Come on Rogue!" Remy and Rogue turned to see who had interrupted him. Scott was leaning on the last locker and was eyeing Remy with suspicion, "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." She answered and turned back to Remy. Remy on the other hand was still looking at Scott, he suddenly felt very jealous. "Boyfriend?" he asked softly.  
  
Rogue had to cover her mouth with her hand to hide her laugh. "Nah that's jus' Scott, he lives in the institute too, Ah manage to scrounge a lift in his red convertible, but no definitely not mah boyfriend. Ah better go before he starts havin kittens! Ah'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
Remy smiled as he watched her walk off with her friend, "See ya." He called after her. He couldn't wait till tomorrow.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm home mum!" Remy yelled to the remarkably empty house. It was falling apart and a complete dive, but his parents had been desperate to get out of New Orleans after that girl saw his eyes. Pulling off his shades, he glanced in the mirror and saw their soft red glow, even that couldn't depress him today. "You're happy today." His mum said from behind him, "So how was it?" She asked hopeful that he had fitted in. She relaxed as he smiled.  
  
"Great! I met Rogue!" He watched his mother as she raised an eyebrow, before she had a chance to say anything he said; "I know you're worried but you don't have to be, Rogue and I get on really well. And you don't have to worry about her asking about my glasses, because I told her I had an eye condition and that I can't see in bright light."  
  
"Did she believe you?" He nodded, "It turns out that one of her friends also has an eye condition, he can't see any colours unless he wears red tinted sunshades, so she completely accepted it as normal."  
  
* * *  
  
Rouge sighed happily, as she walked to school. Recently she'd walked and met Remy on the way, the past three weeks she'd been really happy. She and Remy connected, she felt like she could tell him anything.well almost anything.  
  
Sitting down at the bench they usually met at she thought about the future. Sooner or later she was going to have to stop seeing him, probably sooner considering how close they already were. She couldn't risk hurting him. Rouge looked up as a shadow fell across her, expecting it to be Remy she smiled, her smile instantly faded when she saw Sabre-tooth standing in front of her.  
  
Jumping up quickly she tried to run for it but he grabbed her gloved hand and the last thing Rogue remembered was something jabbing into her neck, then darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
Remy starred in shock as what looked like a bad extra for a werewolf movie grabbed Rogue, injected something in her neck and she passed out. The creature then picked her up and began running towards the down town area.  
  
With out a second though Remy ran after them.  
  
He paused and watched as the creature carried Rogue into an old abandoned building. Once they were out of sight he scurried over to the building and began looking through the windows to get any sign of Rogue- if that thing hurt her he would.  
  
He caught sight of the creature putting Rogue who was still unconscious down on the floor, through the basement window. He watched as Sabre-tooth turned and picked up some rope, he was going to try and tie her up!  
  
Remy had had enough of this!  
  
Breaking through the glass of the basement window, Remy yelled "NOO!!!" He landed neatly on the ground, but in the process his sunshades fell off and shattered as they hit the ground.  
  
"No one messes with de Rogue when de Gambit is around ta stop it!" He threatened. Whilst with lightening speed he pulled four cards from his jacket. Sabre-tooth tilted his head in confusion and watched curiously as the cards began to glow the same red colour as Gambit's eyes.  
  
The four cards glided easily across the room and on impact, exploded a few inches in front of Sabre-tooth's feet. Knowing he couldn't compete with a barrage of explosions and that pieces of the ceiling were starting to fall- turned and ran up the basement stairs and out of the house.  
  
Remy smiled with satisfaction as the creature ran away, turning quickly he picked Rogue's limp form up and hurried up the stairs to a safer and more stable room.  
  
Once in what used to be the kitchen, Remy lowered Rogue to the floor gently. Rogue moaned painfully and shifted ever so slightly.  
  
Opening her eyes she looked around in confusion. "What.Where am." Gambit leaned over her and looked at her face. "Shh, your alright, some guy jumped you, but he's gone now."  
  
Rogue closed her eyes for a moment, remembering what had happened. Sabre- tooth.Had Remy stopped him single handily? Surely he would be hurt.  
  
Opening her eyes again, Rogue looked up at Remy's concerned face. For the first time she noticed his red on black eyes, realising with shock that he to was a mutant, Rogue gasped.  
  
Gambit gazed down at Rogue, why was she looking at him like that? As realisation hit him, he snapped his eyes shut and pulled away from her. He had been a fool to think that she would accept him if she knew the truth.  
  
Painfully Rogue sat up a little and grabbed hold of his wrist; "I'm sorry- I didn't realise." Rogue waited for Remy to turn and look at her, but he refused.  
  
"Please look at me." Rogue begged.  
  
Sighing Gambit turned to face her and slowly he raised his gaze and looked at her. Rogue smiled at him and shook her head a little. "We're both fools for not being honest with each other."  
  
Pushing herself to shaky feet, Rogue stretched out a gloved hand for Remy, slowly he took it. "Where are we going?" He asked quietly. Rogue looked up at him and smiled when she answered, "Home."  
  
Hand in hand the two of them walked back to the institute, and for the first time since his mutation occurred, Remy wasn't worried about going outside without his sunshades.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is where you live?" Remy asked in surprise. He knew that a lot of kids lived here, but the word institute didn't give him the impression of a- a mansion. It was massive.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Somehow the adults always manage to keep us under control- even though we out number them five to one!"  
  
Looking around, Remy tried to see if anyone else was about. He had no idea why Rogue had insisted that he came back to the institute with her.  
  
"Um Rouge, why are we here?" He asked nervously, as they walked up the large steps. "Ahm takin you to meet someone." She explained calmly.  
  
"Who?" Gambit asked as Rogue held the door open for him. "Professor Xavier." "A.Professor?" Rogue looked round at Remy who had now stopped walking.  
  
Turning around Rogue looked at Remy with slight confusion, "Yeah, why? Do you have something against Professors?" Rogue asked with a smile.  
  
"Dis is gonna sound weird- but- do you work for de government or somethin'?" Remy asked, hoping that she didn't. He was so happy when she had seemingly accepted him for his differences, but maybe his parents were right, maybe he couldn't trust her.  
  
Rogue starred at him in shock, "What? No! Come on Xavier's really gonna wan ta meet ya." She turned and continued walking and smiled as she heard his footsteps closely behind hers.  
  
She stopped outside of Xavier's study she heard him moving around inside. "This is it." She said calmly. Remy nodded nervously, he didn't understand what was happening at all.  
  
Rogue asked the Professor in her mind if she could enter, as they had walked she had explained to Xavier all about Gambit, so that he could prepare himself for his arrival.  
  
Pushing the door open, Rogue stood aside and allowed Gambit to walk through.  
  
Remy walked into the study and scanned the room, his eyes rested on a man in a wheel chair, was this the Professor? He didn't look like a frightening government scientist.  
  
Xavier smiled. "Hello Remy, Rogue's told me a lot about you. Please, have a seat." Remy eyed the sofa warily, he only sat down when Rogue did. "Welcome to the institute, I'm Professor Xavier."  
  
"Yeah, Rogue tol' me bout you." Xavier nodded and glanced at Rogue, as he did he saw a long cut on the side of her face.  
  
"Are you all right Rogue?"  
  
Rogue nodded, "Sabre-tooth took a chunk out of me but Ahm fine. Thanks ta Gambit." Rogue said with a smile.  
  
"Sabre-tooth?" Gambit asked even more confused.  
  
Xavier sighed, now he had to explain. "Sabre-tooth was the man that you fought. You were lucky not to get hurt yourself, he is a very strong mutant." Remy looked from Rogue to Xavier, hoping to understand what they were saying. "A. mutant?"  
  
"Rogue you better go and get Doctor McCoy to look at that cut, I'll explain everything to Remy." Rogue nodded and stood up, she was glad of the escape, she didn't want to be there when he explained her powers to Remy.  
  
Remy watched as Rogue left the room, he wished she had stayed, turning his attention back to the professor he waited for an explanation.  
  
"Sabre-tooth, is a mutant. The next evolutionary step after humans." Remy nodded, and looked down "You to are a mutant, as is Rogue and myself." Remy's head snapped up, Rogue had powers to? This explained why she accepted him.  
  
"Yes, when I was a little younger than you I developed the ability to read peoples minds and in some cases control their actions. As time passed I met others who had also gained abilities at puberty. I created the institute for young people who mutated just as I had."  
  
Xavier paused, allowing Remy to get his head around one bit of information at a time. "So, what do you do here?" He asked calmly.  
  
"Our aim is to try and help young mutants to control and improve their abilities, to socialise with others like themselves who know what they are going through and finally a safe haven."  
  
"Safe haven from what?"  
  
"Some people mutate in such a way that they no longer appear human, others mutate so that they are a physical danger to those around them.like Rogue." Remy's eyes widened in surprise, Rogue was a danger? How? "Rogue?"  
  
"Rogue has a unique ability, she absorbs energy through her skin. If she makes direct skin contact with anyone she will absorb their memories, skills and in the case of mutants their abilities. Unfortunately Rogue can't control her powers, and we fear that she may never be able to, and if she holds on to anyone for too long the results can be fatal. For Rogue and others like her the institute offers her a safe environment where she can be open and honest about who she is and doesn't have to worry continuously about making skin contact with other people."  
  
Xavier watched Remy's expression, he was shocked and horrified about the life that Rogue was leading.  
  
"Rogue's almost here, she can give you a tour of the grounds whilst I call your parents."  
  
Remy nodded mutely and stood up as the door opened. Rogue was standing there, her cut had been cleaned and stitched and she had changed clothes. "Rogue, I told our new friend here, that you would give him a tour of the grounds." Xavier explained.  
  
Rogue nodded and stepped outside the room and began walking when Remy caught up with her.  
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
  
Okay, THANX for reading, this is my first fanfic!!! please review!!! Praise/criticisms/flames anything is welcome, just let me know what you think!!!  
  
Thanxs a lot to LinkinPark4eva, who helped me with a problem with this story and is also my first reviewer!!! You rock!!! 


End file.
